


I wanna give you a brand new sky

by perfchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Literal Sleeping, M/M, Memories, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, gratuitous use of star imagery left to your imagination lol, then canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: When childhood memories bleed into new experiences. A short fic in honor of Yamaguchi's birthday. Canon compliant but very fluffy.





	

It takes both of Yamaguchi’s hands to position the receiver just right. He’s just turned ten, and talking on the phone makes him self-conscious. Actually…..nearly everything makes him self-conscious. This was important though – his first sleep over with his new friend, and for his birthday—so he steeled himself and worked up the nerve, fidgeting all the while.  “Anyways, my mom said this Friday, uhm, tomorrow, would be okay if you still want to come over? My birthday present this year was the coolest, wait ‘til you see it, Tsukki!”

“Okay.”

His normally taciturn friend is all but mute on the other end….Yamaguchi curls the phone cord around his index finger and wonders if he should say something else; he can’t gauge Tsukishima’s reactions well when it’s just his voice, _why is this so much more embarrassing than saying it in person, maybe I shouldn’t have….._ but then Tsukishima continues, his voice soft against Yamaguchi’s ear:

“Then, I’ll let my mom know that I’m spending the night at your house tomorrow.”

“Great!!!” Yamaguchi practically drops the phone as he replies, the smile on his face evident in his voice. “See you at school tomorrow Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi shouts in the general direction of his mother before bounding upstairs to his room: “Mom!! Tsukki said he can come tomorrow!”

……

The Tsukishima who is standing in his doorway is so much more shy than the Tsukishima at school, the Tsukishima who’s the best in PE, who’s the tallest boy in their class, who knows just what to say to counter-intimidate a bully. He sets his overnight bag down and immediately knits his hands in front of him, keeping his face impassive. But Yamaguchi has experience with feeling shy. He wastes no time in taking one of his friend’s hands and leads him upstairs, “C’mon, you have to check this out.”

He opens the door to his room and encourages Tsukishima to settle down beside him as he plops on the bed. Now that it’s just the two of them, Tsukishima visibly relaxes. From the posters on the wall to the bookshelf hastily crammed (probably as a futile act of cleaning in anticipation of his visit) with video games and a few volumes of manga, the room is very Yamaguchi. Folding one leg under him on the bed, he asks “So what did you get that’s so exciting?”

Without further fanfare, Yamaguchi drags a big box into the middle of the room, beaming. A home planetarium.

He reads from the back of the box out loud: “The lenses project an amazingly accurate sky with 60,000 stars onto the ceiling or wall. Rotational movement is possible. Two interchangeable projection discs with the stars of the northern hemisphere allow you to observe the night sky as it is visible to us.” He looks up at Tsukishima, “Isn’t that amazing? Sixty thousand!!”

Tsukishima nods in appreciation, he’s getting excited now too. “Can I see that?”

Yamaguchi opens the box (he’s been saving it for opening with Tsukishima) and hands him the booklet that details all the constellations they’ll be able to see.

Cassiopeia. Cepheus. Lyra. Ophiuchus. Andromeda. Canis Major. The foreign words are difficult to pronounce, but somehow that makes it that much more enthralling. They flip through the book together, pointing out the more interesting bits to one another.

They wait for it to get dark. Dinner (with chocolate cake for dessert!) and video games (Yamaguchi wins, every time, easily) whisk the evening away. It’s gotten late and neither one can wait any longer.

“Ready?” Tsukishima is positioned at the light switch.

Yamaguchi’s finger hovers over the button. “Ready.”

“Go!!”

It’s dark, completely pitch black. The device makes a gentle whirring as the disc which loads the images spins up. And then, all at once, an entire galaxy splays itself on the walls and ceiling of Yamaguchi’s room.

“Woow,” breathes Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima agrees. It’s more vibrant than any night sky he’s ever seen in real life, counting the time when his brother got a telescope as a present and they tried to watch a meteor shower. Sixty thousand stars, right here. He looks over at Yamaguchi, small beside him, eyes shining bright.

Tsukishima leans over the globe, pinpricks of light spotting all over his face, a nebula of freckles. “Yamaguchi, now we match,” he smiles, a genuine smile, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses in the near dark room.

Yamaguchi throws his arms wide, heart swelling with too much elation to keep them closed.  He pulls Tsukishima down with him onto the bed, and together they name the stars.

 “In the morning,” Yamaguchi informs him a bit later on, voice distant with sleep, “we can have pancakes. There’s even strawberries for toppings.” He pauses, either to let this decadence sink in, or because he’s finally lost against sleep. Judging by the evenness of his breaths tickling Tsukishima’s ear, it’s the latter.

Tsukishima shifts to laying on his side, so they’re facing each other. He takes his glasses off, but thanks to the light from their sky, he can still make out the shadows of Yamaguchi’s face, the way his hands curl under his chin as he sleeps. Tsukishima thinks, as he pulls the blankets closer around them, with the stars slowly rotating overhead, that this might be the most comfortable he’s ever been.

……

“Tsukki, something wrong?”

Yamaguchi peers over his handheld, having noticed that the sound of pages turning has stopped. Tsukishima has been staring into space for a few minutes, novel seemingly forgotten. It’s late, past one in the morning. They’re sitting on either end of Yamaguchi’s bed, facing each other, with their legs side by side in the middle. Now that both of them are approaching 180 centimeters or more, it’s the most comfortable position for sitting together in Yamaguchi’s twin sized bed. Plus it puts Yamaguchi in ideal position for kicking him if Tsukishima says something particularly offensive.

Tucking an old receipt in between the pages to mark his place, Tsukishima closes the book for good and stretches, yawning while he replies, “I was just thinking about the first time I came over here, for your birthday.”

“Yeah? What made you think of that?”

“Well you certainly haven’t updated your décor.” Tsukishima waves a hand towards the wall, indicating the Pokémon posters that have been there since Yamaguchi was in grade school.

Yamaguchi throws a pillow at him, laughing.

“Do you still have that thing?”

“The planetarium? Yeah, I have it. I’ll bet it still works too!” Yamaguchi hastily plugs the DS into the charger on his nightstand and hops out of bed to rummage around in his closet. He pulls the box out musing, “Huh. It’s not as big as I remember it.”

Tsukishima snickers. “Before, the box was practically as big as you!”

Yamaguchi gives him his best attempt at a withering glare, but that Tsukki’s specialty, not his. It soon turns into a grin anyways as he tugs the planetarium out of its box. He plugs it in, motioning for Tsukishima to get the lights, as he turns it on, letting it whirr back into life.

“Woah.”

“Just as amazing as I remember it,” Tsukishima’s voice is quiet in the dark.

Yamaguchi nods and crawls into bed. Normally he would get out the guest futon, but tonight he sleepily pats the bed next to him. He’s tired and Tsukishima knows where it is if he’s opposed. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Tsukishima raises the blankets to settle in next to him, and he shakily exhales.

“It’s a little more crowded than the last time,” Tsukishima comments drily.

Yamaguchi stifles a giggle. He and Tsukishima have been inseparable friends for years, probably ever since that first night that Tsukishima slept at his house, under these same stars. But now, being this physically close to Tsukishima makes him feel a giddiness that friendship doesn’t explain. He wonders if Tsukishima can hear the pulse that’s pounding in his ears.

Tsukishima sighs just a little closer to him, breath grazing the back of his neck, one knee sliding dangerously close to being in between his legs.

“Tsukki….” it comes out husky, not at all like the murmur he intended. Tsukishima must’ve noticed it as well, as Yamaguchi can feel his body tense behind him. He swallows, and tries again: “Tsukki?”

“Shhh, Yamaguchi.” He nestles into Yamaguchi’s back even further, eliciting what is practically a yelp. “You’re warm.” He replies, matter of fact. (And warm he definitely is....the fiercest blush he’s ever felt is burning all the way from his ears down the nape of his neck…..)

Seconds melt into minutes as the stars glide over the ceiling, and gradually they both relax. 

Yamaguchi listens as Tsukishima’s breath evens and slows. When he thinks he’s asleep, he repositions slightly. Tsukishima stirs, and he thinks he’s woken him, as an arm encircles him and fits snugly under his against his chest.  But in sleep Tsukishima is a bit more honest than awake and he continues to snore ever-so-softy against Yamaguchi’s hair, even as his body gets a little more possessive.

Yamaguchi smiles. This is way more comfortable than it should be.

…..

Yamaguchi wakes up slowly, blearily rubbing his eyes. Tsukishima is still beside him in bed, glasses on, novel resumed in one hand. The other arm has been otherwise occupied….as Yamaguchi’s pillow.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He mumbles, sitting up, so Tsukishima can pull it out from under him. Rather than making eye contact, Tsukki concentrates on clenching and unclenching his hand to help with the pins and needles. His face is red.

“It’s okay…didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

......

 

**Author's Note:**

> The planetarium I used for the description:  
> Sega Homestar Home Planetarium: https://www.amazon.com/Sega-Homestar-Original-Black-Planetarium/dp/B016YBU4RW/ref=cm_cr_arp_d_product_top?ie=UTF8  
> (so cool!!!!) (I want one!!!!) 
> 
> The title is from this song: Sunlight – mason Jennings


End file.
